Halo:Breath of Life
by D-256
Summary: When the end is only the Beginning in Halo:Reach (Rights to Bungie.)
1. Chapter 1:The end is never the End

Noble six, Spartan D-256 Walked down the hill into the Brown and burned Meadow, or what used to be. The Spartan sighed as he looked at Reach's beautiful sun glisten over the nearly glassed planet's surface from His Location it didn't take long for elites to seek out him with a few hapless Grunts. He sprayed them with bullets watching them fall and die He turned around surprised when a Blue armored infantry elite punched his head cracking his helmet's visor he socked the elite in the head twisting it hard to the left with the force of the strike killing near instantly. A few plasma bolts flew by, he listened to them as they flew by his body He took off his helmet with a heavy sigh, its HUD useless broken. He looked up to see a Ultra running at him he moved quickly picking up his Assault rifle the Spartan loaded the Ultra with lead that had ran towards him. He Continued to fire the rifles round pounding into its chest making it collapse. The Spartan heard An Elite general with its energy sword drawn sneaking up behind him, He leaped backwards with an elbow using his weight and the metal on his elbow to knock the elite down. The Spartan pulled out his magnum popping a few rounds into the Covenant General before being Shot with purple and Blue plasma bolts He recoiled growling from the annoyance of pain caused by a Blue and a Maroon elite he quickly pulled out his MG6 Magnum taking out the Elite to his right And then spraying the one to his left with his rifle Just as a Another blue elite threw him off his feet ready with An energy dagger He planted his foot into the elites chest kicking him off seeing a Zealot class elite. It kind of came to a surprise to him when he realized that he was that important to kill that they needed to send a Zealot and General's after him. He quickly stopped thinking and just had enough time to Smack away the Zealot, Making the energy sword fly off a few feet maybe a meter. Noble six Grunted as he rolled out of the way of the energy sword that belonged to the blue elite from before plunging towards him, smacking at the elite before quickly rolling out of the way of another Spartan seeking energy sword Seeing it was still the Zealot class Elite He Kicked it, Pulling out his knife slamming it into its neck. He felt a moment of relief as he watched another energy sword sliced through the air towards him. He caught the elites arm breaking it and slammed the sword through the Elites chest killing it nearly instantly. A Arbiter stood at his helmet staring him down the only last remaining enemy he had to face "You ready to join your comrades?" he taunted the elite, holding his rather large kukri knife that once belonged to his teammate Emile A-239 Remembering how he watched his teammate get impaled From behind with the energy sword and then even in death Emile would not let the enemy get away, He had slammed the knife into the elites neck And fell to the floor with it All while shouting "I'M READY! HOW BOUT YOU!?" his teammate was ready to stay behind for six but it was cut short. Six barely had time to react in the middle of the his flashback as the elite swung at the air as noble six leapt backward at the failed attempt to end it Noble six tackled the elite making him drop the traditional sword used by elites. He got on top of him and slammed his knife into his chest driving it home and then jabbing it into the elite's neck before it could recover. Noble Six Stood up realizing this all could have went down so differently...With him dead and the elites going on Their way…He holstered the knife then picked up his helmet And checked out the cracks on his visor seeing it as nearly unusable but put it on anyway, And then walked off in search of a way off reach so he could continue his service to his pillar of autumn. He had found a grounded, pelican sticking on the ground with no marines or any UNSC At that, quickly jogging over he got into the ship. He wasn't much of a Pilot but he still knew somewhat how to fly. He got into it and sat down in the seat setting the helmet down onto the dash board of the Pelican, Reminding him of his fellow Spartan Jorge-056 Remembering what he said 'Reach has been good to me time to return the favor, tell them to make it count.' He told six before throwing him in to space "I'm sorry Jorge." He wandered aloud letting some sorrow creep into his voice. He sighed as he flew off changing the pelican's thruster strengths as he went through the planet's atmosphere layers. He flew towards where he knew the Pillar of Autumn was going towards seeing them on his radar sighing in relief as he flew closer hearing a voice crackle over the radio "Identify Yourself, Pilot." A Pilot said Demandingly, Six understood why so…Quick and tempered they had to be careful to not let a bunch of elites onto the ship.

"Spartan 256 Ready to dock aboard the pillar of autumn to continue duty aboard the Pillar of Autumn." He replied calmly, keeping the exchange formal and short waiting for reply

"A Spartan?" the pilot said surprised. 256 heard commotion over the mic and then Captain Jacob Keyes Came over the Communications unit "Good to see you again Spartan, We thought we had lost you." He said mellow as usual but knew to win a battle you needed to be calm and tactical. "We'll meet you down in docking by ten through fifteen." He said before closing the link.

Noble six sped up as fast as he could getting closer to the moving ship going into the ship landing gently in side of it by turning it around landing down a bit roughly but in one Piece. The Spartans hand met with the lever to open the back Hatch, He put on the helmet walking towards the crew of Marines and Captain Keyes "Sir." He saluted one of the most famous legendary tactician's in UNSC History making it very honorable for him to be here. Keyes gave him a look up and down "Welcome aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn." He said proudly "Now go get geared up quickly Spartan I got a feeling this isn't over yet." D-256 nodded and gave him a solid nod before marching off his arm's control and built in data pad updating with the pillar of autumns map allowing him to go to find his way to Armor maintained without much problem. The Spartan removed his helmet sliding it to the Armor Quarter Master "I Want a Hazard OPS Helmet." He said keeping his face Stern and emotionless.

"Coming right up Spartan." He replied going into the back, coming back a few minutes later with a blue Hazard OPS Helmet "Thank you Quarter master." The Spartan said sliding on his helmet. Noble six made his way down to Armor Configuration needing to Calibrate and Readjust his armor and Shields. He made his way into the room as Master Chief Aka S-117 "Chief." He nodded to him "Sir." He said as he waited for chief to finish his calibration of his armor and his shield. He stepped out of the pad Noble six stepped in and turned around as the two large tesla coils Spun around him recharging his shield and then shocked it back to nothing making sure it would recharge at the rate it should go. He waited patiently for the machine to slowly stop its movement before stepping out Master Chief waiting at the Bridge for Noble six.

He jogged up the corridor "Six." Was all Chief said to him "You look like hell." He Said Under the Mark VI Helmet

"Your one to talk Chief. " He said smiling under the helmet as they enter the Bridge Captain Keyes met them as he turned around.

A Small blue Lady stood on a holographic Display podium "This is Cortana, The A.I You Delivered Spartan." Referencing to Noble six. "And I Want both of you to protect her, We Have made Two Exact Copies of This human A.I If it falls into Enemy hands you can kiss earth goodbye." The Captain of the pillar of autumn continued talking "But she has valuable data about everything covenant ships and Weapon prototypes, All of it…Including the maps to all of our major colonies and Halsey's Research Data, but most importantly earth." He said looking at them both "Now Spar-"Captain Keyes was cut off when the ships power Dimmed and went back online "Go, Chief Take Her." He said handing Chief his Chip and then Handing Noble six his chip As he Slide it into the back of his helmet They both turned and jogged off, Six Had his Magnum still on him Pulling it out seeing grunts just outside the bridge. He quickly popped them both killing them with two Headshots causing them to fall over in a heap of Grunt and Green Gas. He quickly pulled out the used magazine and slapped in a fresh one pulling the slider back cocking the pistol in one easy motion. He made it down to the Escape pods looking around seeing a group of Marines He ran towards them getting into the escape pod with them.

Within moments they were shot down out of the ship flying towards this new Planet unknown to by humans going toward the 'Halo' is what it appeared to be and looked like he stayed standing as the ship reached the ground flying over trees and rocks. Cortana's started talking to the super solider though his coms link "Might want to sit down you are not the only one in your Armor Six."

He stayed standing "You'll be fine." He said in his normal tone As they began to crash into the ground near a cliff nearly falling in as the pod crashed into the fine soil Noble Six leapt into action turning around and began to sprint out the back door jumping out the Few marines that were still alive and were smart and quick enough to unbuckle and jump out Got out a Total of 3 Out of 7

A Marine shouted as the pod went over the edge "I'm Stuck!" He shouted reaching out the door "Help me!" He shouted. He charged after the pod narrowly missing his hand the marine inside the pod slipped off the edge into A Lake. D-256 Was a bit in shock on his knees looking over the cliff as the pod fell

"AHHHHH NOOO!" The trooper shouted as he hit the water a ways down

Noble six slowly got up looking at the three marines "Lets go." He ordered Walking forward through the green Lush grass. He saw a Metal Cat walk connecting the land masses with a canal underneath it making a water fall he quickly began to jog "Beware Spartan there are multiple Covenant signatures on the radar." She warned Her Carrier as he walked towards them seeing a Elite with a Small grunt making up one of the most common Covenant patrols. All three of his fire team members Shot in a synchronized burst of Seven each making up the total rounds shot killing the grunts and wiping the elites shield out the Spartan aimed his magnum shooting its head killing it he walked up the hill to find another drop pod with trails of covenant bodies and dead marines. D-256 Engaged the covenant with his MA5C Standard Assault rifle Letting Rounds burst five shots at a time. To his left he had multiple grunts and one blue shield wielding jackal, he quickly defused the situation by throwing a frag grenade and blow the group up saving the group of marines nearby from any needler shards or plasma bolts. The super solider approached the small group of troops made up of three Marines making the count up to six.

A Marine looked at the Spartan before speaking "There are a few of the drops pods down the way.

Another one that held a M90 Shot gun along with his M6G Pistol. "Need any assistance Spartan?

"That won't be needed, go rally at the Main wreck and help any survivors." He ordered the solider saluted them as they jogged by before moving on his way to help any survivors.


	2. Chapter 2:The orders we follow

Sometime later during a operation….Noble six looked around seeing he wasn't alone he had stayed behind on the Covenant ship. A Very familiar groan stopped the silence two hunters the covenants heavy units. Captain Keyes Voice crackled over the mic "Step aside solider I got 'em." He rammed them both with the Covenant drop ship they had stolen from their Hangar bay. "Good luck solider." Noble six walked towards the control room. Ready to kill any covenant on the way that were stupid enough to get in his way. He stepped into the control room. He sprinted towards the two elite general's that were awaiting him he jumped over the railing kicking the first on in the head pulling him with his magnum the rounds going through his head killing it. Cortana's voice invaded his ears "This is very reckless even for you six." She said kind of teasingly but still serious.

He spun on his heel aiming at the general behind him firing off the round in his new Assault rifle, sixty rounds of pure shredding rounds. The elite grunted as he fell down getting a few plasma bolts out hitting the Spartans shields making them flux and regenerate. He laughed as a Grunt accompanied by two jackals walked into the room He throw a grenade spraying at them as they blew up "Hurry up six we don't have all day to play plug me into the ship so I can do my thing and you do your thing." He pulled the glowing blue rectangular chip from his helmets insertion point putting it into the ships main port. She appeared over the ships controls a Blue lady with bits of blue code floating around her "Alright this shouldn't take long." He grinned hearing elites running through the Hall. He aimed the rifle, the gun pounding rounds into the shields of the first two elites, He swiped a plasma grenade throwing it into the group of four elites watching them panic but separate but not in time killing three leaving one. He charged into it putting the pistol to the elites head popping rounds into the beasts head. He turned around to find an elite awaiting him with an energy sword, He chuckled aiming his assault rifle bombarding him with Magnum rounds sending the at the Sword wielding elite. He charged at the Spartan swing his sword sending it whistling through the air.

Noble six ducked kicking out the elites legs and quickly climbed on top of the elite and began to punch its head sending blue blood everywhere, rendering the elite unconscious. He got up pulling out his pistol popping it in its head killing it so the elite wouldn't be a threat when it woke up. He walked over to the control board looking at Cortana. She looked at him "We only have five minutes left to get off this cruiser." She alerted six. "Pull me." She ordered, noble six grabbing her chip and putting it into his helmet.

He ran towards the exit assault rifle drawn, He got close to the hangar climbing down seeing a banshee he quickly sprinted towards it getting inside the Covenant air vehicle. He climbed into it flying off as he heard the ship start to take off plasma bolts flying past his ship as the AA Guns attempted to shoot him a few rounds hitting him he spun the banshee narrowly dodging the bolts, despite his attempts some of the bolts hit his wing, making the banshee shaking.

"Six, sending the coordinates of the rest of the, survivors from pillar of autumn." She told him. He flew towards a large hole in the ground seeing a Pelican had gone down into it. He followed quickly as the seal was covered as he made it following the pelican "Noble six following, in Covenant banshee." He told the pelican's pilot as they dropped off chief he landed his pelican jumping down beside chief. "What are we doing here Sir?" He Asked the Spartan "We're here to find the control center." Chief's deep tone informed six as he was sent the coordinates from chiefs Cortana variant.

Noble six walked down the hall seeing a few grunts, He aimed his rifle and fired with the Chief in Unison. He went through the structure "What is this?" Cortana happily told him the answer

"This is a forerunner Construct." She said. He stepped out of the large construct, and into the snow covered tundra he Watched as the Few Marines get into a tank to battle the covenant tanks known as wraiths. The Spartan quickly ran engaging multiple grunts firing rounds from his rifle taking them down "Six beware unknown power readings off the charts." Cortana advised him as he ran. A Wraith blast flew over his head hitting the railing a few feet from him sending him flying into the other railing, An Elite running towards him pulling its energy dagger on the Super soldier, He grabbed his arm throwing the elite over the railing the elite pulling him making him fall over with him. He hit the ground hard landing in a fairly large pile of snow, barely cushioning the Spartans armor from the fall he hit ground with an "Oaf!" The elite on the other hand landed on the ice cracking it all along it. "Six?! Six!" Cortana shouted in his ear "Get up!" She said. Once he heard her yell get up into his ear he got up shaking the snow off his armor seeing the elite laying there pooling blue blood He walked over to the assault rifle sticking barrel first into the ice "That's useless now…" He said lightly checking his magnum clip before sliding it back in seeing it was full. He started walking towards where he had seen the marines going running forward breaking into a thousand pound sprint. He saw an Elite patrol he charged head first into the elite sending it flying backwards right in a jackal it had been traveling with.

"It's a DEMON!" A grunt over viewing the slaughter his two Covenant members He ripped the elites throat out blue blood squirting out hitting his visor shooting the jackal with his magnum "That's a little brutal even for you six." Cortana remarked, he picked up the jackals dead body using the shield against the multiple Covenant attackers as needle round and plasma bolts bounced off, Three elites charging him as he quickly smacked the closest grunt into the sending them the explosive package into two of them the third rolling towards the Spartan. D-256 shot the grunt causing the canister to pop and then he blew up the elites along with itself. He smacked the elite with the jackal's dead body sending it to the ground he quickly got on top pulling out his tactical combat knife and slammed it into the elite's neck before pulling it out slick with blue blood his head naturally looking around panting lightly under his helmet. He pulled a clip out and put it into his magnum putting a new clip in. He saw a few marines huddled behind a rock hiding away from a wraith the Spartan ran towards it aiming his assault rifle firing multiple rounds off to get its attention, A big blue ball of plasma hit the ground he heaved himself onto the wraith the grunt in the turret shrieked as it tried to get out the Spartan grabbed it and throw it down in front of the wraith the electric magnetism That kept the tank floating began to shock and burn the grunt killing it He ripped open the hatch pulling the elite out slamming its head on the side of the hatch and closed it on it and then threw it out once it had been rendered lifeless.

He left the wraith like that covered in blue and green blood, He nestled a grenade under the plasma coil battery in the back blowing it up. He chuckled as he walked to the marines "Thanks for the hand Spartan." The marine said as polite as marine can get. 256 responded to the young male "No need to thank me marine, stick close." He told the group of three. He lead them forward he walked towards what Cortana had put on his map going through big doors. Seeing Coves slaughtered on the floor "Chief is through here." He told them as he walked through the door entering the big control room jogging up to the chief "Sir?" He asked John turning "You made it, stay here with Cortana." He ordered six

The Chief went to go outside waiting for Foe hammer, Leaving six with the marines and in charge of making sure this place didn't fall into enemy hands "You three get outside the doors and start a patrol pattern every 5 min I want you up and down that hall." He ordered they all ran out the door he walked over towards the control console, sitting down looking at Cortana before leaning back on the metal. He let a sigh escape his lips as he looked down at the dog tags he had collected from noble team.

The one that brought the worst feelings was Emile's since he couldn't even have helped yet he was so close so…useless. He closed his eyes going back to Reach, He was looking at Captain Keyes as his pelican landed on the pad "Six get your ass off this planet….I Got your back." Emile's voice floated leaving six a bit….Distraught "Emile that isn't a good idea, come on." Six replied back "I don't want to lose another soldier today." He turned to see the pelican half way there "Six we're Spartans remember we don't die." He told six. "We're just missing in action." He chuckled through the helmets coms." Now get outta here lieutenant." He said before a MAC round was fired off. The pelican landed opening up with reinforcements on another pad. Captain keys started talking to the Spartan "Good job Spartan Catherine assured me I could count on you." A Phantom flew above them firing multiple shots at the other pelican, quickly diving out of the way of the falling pelican the explosion rang out. He swiftly got up crouching now aiming his D.M.R Looking through the scope at his teammate, as two zealots dropped the phantom shot a few plasma bolts at the Spartan making six cover his head.

Emile A-239 Looked up through the glass seeing a zealot drop on the glass. He groaned in annoyance as he aimed the Tactical shotgun blowing the elite right through the glass away. Emile pulled himself quickly up standing and pumped the shot gun the hot shell flew out of the Receiver Smoking taking another shot killing the elite repeating the process. Emile stood up fully "who's next?" He said in triumph. He heard six's voice explode over the mic "LOOK OUT Behind you!" He went to turn but heard the growl of an elite, He groaned feeling an energy sword plunged through his chest a scaly hand around his helmet. He groaned lightly, He pulled off the sword himself pulling off his kukri "I'm ready! How Bout you!?"He shouted at the elite slamming his Knife into the elite's neck falling down. Noble four crawled up to the metal pole leaning on it "A…Ahh….Ahh.."He groaned feeling the darkness of death creep over him….He watched as six took down a few grunts and zealot racing to his side "Emile?" He asked "Emile!" Noble six snatching his teammates tags. Pulling Emile's favorite knife out of the elites next Going to put it in its holster "K…Keep it six….I don't need it any more…"He said lightly before his head slowly rolled to the side. He looked at his comrade for what felt like forever before he climbed into the M.A.C Gun blasting at phantoms waiting for the right moment….The belly of the Covenant Cruiser opened He fired one powerful hate filled shot blowing it up The bright light flashing.

Noble six jumped back into now seeing a bright flashing light. He aimed his assault rifle seeing it was chief "What the hell?" He asked although not really surprised seeing a little robot next to him, aiming his rifle. "What is that?" He questioned the little floating robot "I Am Guilty Spark 343 I am the monitor for this forerunner installation." The robot and the chief began to advance to the control deck putting some weird shaped…thing into it. Six quickly got up looking at chief walking over

"What do you think you're doing chief?!" Cortana barked at chief "Do you even have any idea what you nearly just did."

Master Chief stared at her for a moment "About to wipe out the flood."

"No your about to kill off its food Source Us and the covenant." She growled "He nearly tricked you into killing us all!" she said full of anger for chiefs Arrogance "Now get us out of here."

Guilty spark looked at chief "Reclaimer finish the job, one time you asked me if you would do the same and I said yes, now don't go back on your word, I'm afraid I can't let you leave with the index I'm going to have to taking it from you." Six sentinels rose from the dark pits that surrounded the metal cylinder they were on 343 Guilty spark disappeared

Noble six aimed his Rifle "Go Chief I got your back." He let his rifle rounds fly taking out the first sentinel getting all their attention letting chief escape the explosion erupted as he fired another round he jogged shooting down a third one the last three barely had time to register six's attacks, they let lasers fire out from their portable laser cannon he dropped his rifle narrowly dodging the first few burns of the laser he grabbed onto the hovering robot bring it down and ripping off the laser burning and causing the other two the fall the metal on them burning and melting away their armor and making them fall into the black empty abyss below. He sprinted after chief firing laser beams at two other robots taking them down

Master Chief sprinted out the door a few sentinels flying towards him he fired bursts from his rifle at them causing them to explode in a fiery lasers flying from behind him killing the sentinels .

Noble six jogged towards chief "Where to Sir?" Noble six asked

"Foe hammer we need pick up right now. "Chief said over the mic "Hold out against the sentinels if more come Noble six."


	3. Chapter 3:The Slumber

(Alright is it cool if I just smack my author's notes here,No? Too bad. So far I've only covered Halo one and the ending of reach and I was thinking of either going to 2,Or just skipping through to Halo 4,But I would like to hear ideas from anyone.)  
The SPARTAN groaned as he slowly looked up head first in the snow at the bottom of the cliff "Six get up c'mon! "Cortana said worryingly into his head. He pushed himself up reaching for his Laser cannon "Six why are you using the forerunner technology?" She asked.

"Because it's very effective against the shields and flesh of the enemy. "He said simply as he walked over the ice, the cracks making low and sudden pops. He ran with the laser in hand "Cortana scan this laser rifle. "He Said as he saw the cracks fly under his feet, He began to quickly run seeing the ice split apart. He sprinted as fast as his ability would let him. Hopping onto a metal platform that had A Few Ghosts idled, Knowing the elite squadron would be back to claim it, But not before he did. Without a moment's hesitation he hopped into the Covenants light infantry vehicle, He grinned as he sped off at top speed using the after burners flying forward making the snow rise up around the ghost making him a white blur of powdered ice.

The Spartan prepared himself for anything that would eventually find him, He grinned when he seen a Wraith He jumped off the ghost onto the wraith hijacking it, from the elite fast balling a grenade at it so it would flee. He reversed the wraith and speed up down the road making haste U-Turn the wraith so he could use the thruster on the back; He shot forward at the near speed of a full speed warthog, one of the United Nations space command or The UNSC For short. He flew past a few elites without any trouble He Reached the End of the snowy land scape at a River And at the other side there was only Desert but...That's where the pillar of autumn was crash landed. "Cortana Use my Shields battery to Force this wraith to float up long enough for me to jump the rest of the way." He asked her

"Got it...Done..."The spartan watched as the blue shied bar on his hud went down to zero He drove towards the river,And instead of the tank boosting faster into the water it jumped high Too High. Six climbed out of the hatch waiting for the perfect moment to jump...He waited One...Two. Not three But Two point five seconds to jump, He leapt across the air like an arrow as he landed hard into the sand Rolling over onto his back letting go a sigh of relief. "You made it six, Now start walking...Also, Good job. "Cortana said cheerfully

It took a while to trek across the vast desert...But six Made it to the pillar of autumn "Six there's no way in from the ground floor...Looks like you're going to have to climb it." Noble six sighed in return as he began to Activate his Mag locks so he could have a better chance He started to climb at a rapid pace up the wall of the Autumn "Noble six I Got an idea...We should see if the Autumn has any ships left so we can get off 'Halo.' "She told him "There's Two long swords In there, The Naval slick black Jets Like the ones they used on To fly in those Cluster bombs." She specified on them "Their on Sub deck 8 so we'll have to fight to the other side of the ship, Cause in detecting multiple Sentinels and...What is this. Some sort of Parasite...The Flood?" She asked herself. "Six be careful." She advised her Protector.

Noble six nodded as he swung himself over into the docking bay 8 "We just got to make it to the other side." He said open mindedly He saw multiple...Things "What are they..."Six watched as sentinel Flew by and cut them down, Noble six quickly ran to A Sentinel that was off guard and ripped its gun off, And fired lasers at them burning them away as they approached him "Noble six Avoid Getting Touched By those things they're Infect you!" She warned. He ran past some of the slowly ones blasting the fast movers onto the ground putting holes into their chest and head. He opened walked to one of the doors Plugging Cortana in "Quickly open the doors!" He said as he blasted some more of the flood away killing them. "I'm on it Spartan." She said quickly unlocking the door, He pulled her out and ran through them as they closed again. He stood in a Dark hall way, "Cortana turn on night vison..."He said softly. He heard growls and bangs as something crawled through the maintence halls above him. He crouched getting all quiet as he moved forward "It'd be nice if I had some sort of...Objective point to follow..."He said with a chuckle. "All you had to do was ask." He said turning around seeing something vanish around a corner and growls. "Double time it Noble!" Cortana said loudly as a flood hunter charged right into the wall that the Spartan previously was at. He ran through a busted door into a large open room, with sentinels flying around, Laser beams flying all centers for noble six. He rolled out of the way the Hunter ran out the door drawling their fire. "Thanks Idiot." He said vaulting over the railing and sprinted into the Docking bay Sub -7 "One more to go six keep going we're nearly out." He pushed pasted the flood advoiding their weird tendrils and gray flesh. He quickly ran towards the longsword standing on the Longswords loading plank making sure nothing was following him he quickly closed the door and started the long Journey home.

"Noble It might be a long time until we find anyone else...Let me put you in the cyro chamber..."She told him As he climbed into the pilots seat and insert her,Leting her get it online "Estimated time?" She sighed and spoke "it Might take months or maybe years." He nodded slowly climbing into the Cryo tube as the door sealed around him and the ice began to slowly creep around the inside of the tube... "Six I'll be here when you get up...I promise." She said, watching as the frost engulfed the Spartan that had fought hard to protect her.


End file.
